Kill la Persona
by zennone
Summary: A blue haired boy arrives at he's new school wanting power to become the strongest by fighting and becoming friends. But will he bale to beat the one at the top before another rises to it.


Chapter 1: Transfer student.

A blue haired boy with a black, blue and white headphone on wearing a white shirt with a black jacket on top, black pants and blue shoes holding onto a bag on he's back, walked up the streets with several citizen looked at him whispering in between them, talking about how they would steal he's stuff. But he ignored them and continued with he's music being the only thing he can hear.

Then a group of kids popped up from trash cans, rubbles abandoned houses surrounding with one with Brown (I think.) hair with googles on top of he's eyes wearing a black shirt and blue shorts and sandals stood up in front of him shouting at him but he couldn't hear as the song playing was louder than the boy himself. He stared at him for a while before he started shouting louder while hitting the floor with he's foot and pointing at he's headphones.

The blue haired boy annoyed by the kid in front of him took off he's headphones of and turning them off ending the song and hearing the kid's yapping. "Finally you took them off!" He shouted before taking a deep breath. "I'm going to steal all your stuff so leave them here if you don't want to get hurt!" He shouted as the kids drew pipes, ranches, chains, knifes and laughing in a somewhat cold way but did not phase the blue haired boy as he simply looked at them with blank eyes.

"Is that all?" The blue haired boy asked. "You're wasting my time I have to hurry or I might be late for my first day." He said before taking a step forward making the boys jumped at him from all direction with no intention of letting him get away but he would by simply ducking letting them hit each other and making them turn their attention to the other before ending up in a fight while the blue haired boy walked away.

The blue haired boy let out a sigh as he continued he's way making sure not to end up in the same situation again. But then he realized he had reached he's location as he walked in the arena sized yard of the school passing the entrance with a naked person being hang right there. He then let out another sigh fearing this is a punishment to bad students witch he dismissed from he's mine soon after a bright light came from the top a large tower and the windows coming out from the walls opened up and students looked out at the shining light.

There a girl with black hair wearing a sort of suit or uniform completely white stood there. "This is another reminder that humans are just pigs in human clothing!" She shouted as her voice echoed out. "Anybody that breaks the rule will suffer the same as him! And if you continue you shall be expelled from this school with everything taken from you!" She shouted as an image of her holding the school with her hand stood in the minds of the student showing how much power she weld in her hands.

The blue haired boy looked at her with this time emotions of anger and respect. He was angered because she considered a person's life equivalent to pigs and he respected her as her strength behind her word where strong. He smiled as he's blue eyes glowed blue. "If this is going to be my school I better start changing it." He said to himself taking more steps forward and as the girl on top of the tower walked away and the light faded.

"You!" A loud voice shouted from behind him making the blue haired boy turn around and look to see a tall man wearing the schools uniform with 3 stars on he's chest. "What are you doing out of class and what is your name?!" He shouted out once more angered as the blue haired boy looked at him with Blank eyes. The man walked in front of him standing over like a tour. "I asked you a question!"

The blue haired boy looked up at him. "I'm the transfer student. Name; Makoto Yuki." He answered plainly as the man seemed to calm down. "I see. I shall forgive your lateness and lack of posture in front of a student council but if you do it one more time I shall deliver punishment!" He shouted out before pushing the blue haired boy forward basically telling him to walk to class. The boy looked at him for a few seconds before turning around and continues he's path towards the class he was supposed to enter.

END.


End file.
